A la tercera va la vencida
by Shirka
Summary: Soul no podía creerlo... "Me gusta Maka" ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que a su amigo le gustase su técnico? ¿Se había enamorado de ella? Solo hay una forma de saberlo... 'Drabbles' SoulxMaka


_¡Buenaaas! _

_Hace poco me vi la serie entera de Soul Eater y no pude evitar escribir este conjunto de tres drabbles de la feliz parejita Maka x Soul que no se da ni un triste beso en todo el anime (el manga no lo sé porque no lo he leído aunque me temo que tampoco se lo dan…)_

_Ay esque adoro a Soul es ¡tan tan taaaan genial! Aunque debo admitir que me enamoré del papá de Maka aiiss tan pervertido y preocupado por su niña *o*_

_En el primer capítulo que aparece Kid (el tercero para ser exactos), cuando no puede matar al faraón por su 'Simetría' me recordó muchísimo a Ulquiorra de Bleach por la sangre que caía de sus ojos xDDDDDDD_

_En fin, me gustaría que alguien me explicara cual es el sexo de Crhona, pues en algunos capis lo tratan de él y en otros de ella xDDDDD_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo._

* * *

><p><strong>A la tercera va la vencida<strong>

**Primer intento: ¿Dulce o Salado?**

…

Pasados unos días del incidente el día del aniversario del Shibusen, Maka estaba completamente desquiciada: A penas comía, dormía o hablaba. Soul - a pesar de no demostrárselo. - no dejaba de preocuparse por ella e intentaba por todos los medios que su técnico no cayera en depresión… No, no podía permitirlo. Ella era mucho más fuerte que él, poseía un coraje enorme que la hacía tirar para alante en toda crisis... ¿Cómo era posible que se encontrara así entonces?

Aquella mañana, no había escuela y Shinigami-sama había decidido que Maka y Soul descansaran de misiones por lo ocurrido durante el aniverasio del Shibusen. Soul despertó a las siete de la mañana por el sonido del extractor de humos en la cocina. Tumbado en la cama, una conversación con Kid y BlakStar le vino a la mente, aunque aquel día no prestó ninguna atención a los comentarios de sus dos amigos...

_- Oye, Soul. – Habló Kid con voz extrañamente seria. - ¿Cuándo confesarás a Maka tus sentimientos? _

_- ¿Eh? – Respondió confuso Soul. - ¿Qué intentas decir?_

_- ¡Vamos Soul! ¡Se ve de lejos que te gusta Maka! – Intervino BlakStar a gritos y Soul miró a su alrededor preocupado de si alguien lo había escuchado._

_- No me gusta Maka. – Aclaró con firmeza. – Ella solo es mi compañera, solo eso._

_- ¡Sí claro! – Bufó BlakStar._

_- Bueno, entonces ¿Te importa si me declaro yo? – Dijo Kid y BlakStar lo miró con ojos como platos. – Es perfectamente simétrica ¿Quién no podría ver una belleza así?_

_- ¡Está claro que Soul! – Rió BlakStar._

Soul no había hecho caso de aquel comentario, hasta que vio como Kid hablaba con Maka y sin saber por qué el pecho comenzó a dolerle… ¿Sería verdad lo que le dijeron sus amigos? ¿Se había enamorado de Maka? _Solo hay una forma de saberlo…_

Como Maka estaba tan desquiciada, Soul todavía no había puesto en práctica su teoría. Pero aquel día lo intentaría… por primera vez.

- Oye, Maka ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó dando un susto a la rubia. - ¿Preparas el desayuno?

- Hum… - Se limitó a decir. Hacía días que sus contestaciones eran simplemente "hum" "entiendo" "sí" "no" "no sé" o "ya veo".

El chico de ojos color rubí se acercó a ella para inspeccionar. Varios intentos fallidos de 'tortitas' reposaban en la basura, la encimera estaba hecha un asco y había harina hasta en el suelo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Sugirió Soul cogiendo un trapo para limpiar la encimera.

- No. – Dijo la chica apartando a Soul sin ningún miramiento. – Gracias.

Soul bufó. Estaba arto del comportamiento de su técnico. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a ella lo apartaba, cada vez que intentaba ayudarla ella se lo negaba…¿Así como podía poner en práctica su teoría? ¿Necesitaría días, semanas, meses para poder intentarlo? No. No tenía tanta paciencia.

- Maka. – La llamó y sus miradas se encontraron. – Q-quería… - Tartamudeó rascándose la cabeza y agachando la mirada.

- ¿No te gustan las tortitas? – Preguntó Maka hablando 'normal' por primera vez en días y cortándolo secamente.

- No.

- ¿Prefieres algo salado? – Preguntó Maka con inocencia.

- ¡No es eso! – Rugió el chico de ojos color rubí dejando al descubierto sus dientes de sierra. – Maka, creo que tú me…

- ¡Buenos diaaaaas! – Saludó Blair que acababa de despertarse - ¡Maka pero que desastre!

Primer intento fallido…

Anotación: _Menos hablar y más actuar._

* * *

><p><strong>A la tercera va la vencida<strong>

**Segundo intento: Fiebre.**

…

Poco después del 'incidente' en la cocina con las tortitas, Maka cayó enferma: Los días sin dormir le pasaron factura.

Soul, muy preocupado por la salud de técnico, pasaba el máximo tiempo posible a su lado y si no fuese porque tenía clases, casi se podía decir que no se separaba de ella, pero siempre estaba dormida.

Kid, Tsubaki, BlakStar, Patty y Liz la venían a visitar con regularidad y traían flores de diversos tipos deseando su recuperación, aunque as rosas que trajo Kid en una de sus visitas terminaron pisoteadas por la rabia de Soul…

Al chico de ojos color rubí se le acababa el tiempo, pues Kid estaba cerca de declarar su amor a Maka, y si ella lo correspondía Soul nunca descubriría si era amor lo que sentía por la rubia.

Al fin, Maka despertó y se encontró a Soul dormido en una silla. Con muy poco tacto lo zarandeó para que despertase.

- ¡Soul!

- ¿Mmm? – Musitó. - ¿Maka? – Se frotó los ojos.

- Qué bien que te encuentro… Cuando despertaba solo estaba Blair y estaba tan cansada que volvía a dormir…

Soul se acercó lentamente a ella cerrando sus ojos, dispuesto a besarla. La última vez ya aprendió que con palabras no conseguiría nada. Si de verdad quería descubrir por qué estaba tan furioso con Kid y por qué su corazón se aceleraba cuando Maka sonreía, necesitaba besarla.

Un poco más cerca… un poco más…

- No tengo fiebre. – Dijo Maka y Soul abrió los ojos. – Mira.

Maka puso su frente contra la de Soul indicándole inocentemente que estaban bajo la misma temperatura. Suol suspiró sintiéndose como un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que se estaba acercando a ella para tomarle la temperatura? ¿Tan fuerte era su trauma que no sabía ver cuando un chico la quería besar?

Enfadado, se aparto bruscamente de ella.

- Voy a comer algo. – Dijo sin mirarla antes de cruzar la puerta y marcharse.

Segundo intento: Un desastre.

Anotación: Nada de movimientos sorpresa..

* * *

><p><strong>A la tercera va la vencida<strong>

**Segundo intento: Victory.**

…

Tan pronto como Maka se recuperó, comenzó de nuevo sus clases con normalidad. Soul todavía preocupado por sus dos fracasos, apenas podía mirarla a los ojos sin sentirse como un completo idiota. ¿Tan difícil resulta declararse a alguien?

Soul y BlakStar caminaban a paso lento por los grandes pasillos del Shibusen. Soul mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo y llevaba las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Oye, Soul. – Le susurró BlakStar. – Kid va a declararse hoy a Maka… ¿Apostamos? – El chico de pelo azul y aires de grandeza sonrió divertido. – Yo digo que Maka lo rechazará.

- ¿Por qué piensas así?

Bueno, Kid no es tan 'Big' como yo y hay que reconocer que tiene cosas en común con Maka como el sentido de la justicia, pero… no creo que sea su tipo. – Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué dices tú?

- Que no llegará a declararse. – Dijo Soul con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes de sierra.

- ¿Y eso? – Contestó BlakStar perplejo.

- Por qué yo lo aré antes. – Afirmó con seguridad y se marchó corriendo.

- Veo que el plan está saliendo bien… - Murmuró el chico de pelo azul cuando su amigo ya se había marchado.

Soul corría buscando a Maka, ya se había recorrido casi todos los sitios donde podría estar como el salón, la biblioteca, la enfermería… Hasta había echado un vistazo en la Death Room, pero nada, ni rastro de Maka.

Con los nervios a flor de piel por si Kid se le adelantaba, corrió hasta la terraza donde sabía que Maka solía ir para pensar y allí estaba ¡HABLANDO CON KID!

Con toda la rabia del mundo, empujó a Kid hacia un lado. Maka lo miró atónita con los ojos que parecían salir de sus cuencas. Kid, en cambio, sonrió.

- ¡MAKA! – Chilló Soul. – Maka… - Murmuró mientras se acercaba a ella temblando, preso de los nervios.

La agarró por los hombros con temor. Maka no dijo ni una palabra, solo lo miraba como si no lo reconociera. Soul la atrajo y la rodeo con sus brazos. Sus corazones estaban a muchas pulsaciones por encima de lo normal. Soul puso una mano en el mentón de la rubia y con un suave movimiento deposito en sus labios un dulce beso.

- Te amo. – Susurró todavía sin separar sus labios de los de Maka. – Te amo…

Entonces, la rubia gimió y se abalanzó sobre el chico de ojos color rubí besándolo con furia y pasión.

Kid, divertido con la escena sonrió. Se levanto del suelo – pues Soul lo había tirado con su empujón – y se limpió el polvo.

- Ahora solo quedan BlakStar y Tsubaki…


End file.
